


The Beast has a Beat

by fringeperson



Series: Musical Vampires [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not be ashamed of my musical tastes either, I will not be ashamed of old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, Songfic, chipmunks song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Seras is different with music pumping through her.~Originally posted in '09
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Series: Musical Vampires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006818
Kudos: 12





	The Beast has a Beat

_Sun goes down,  
I'm just gettin' up,  
I'm headed for the city of lights._

_Wake up. Wake up, my Police Girl._ Alucard's rich, honeyed voice echoed between Seras' ears, causing her shining blue eyes to flutter open to the view of her coffin lid. _The night has just begun and it is time for us to deal with the nightmares of the humans._

The blonde draculina smiled slightly at the delight in her master's voice as she pushed the lid open and stepped out. A very quick shower to wash the sleep out of her pores, and Seras donned her yellow Hellsing uniform.

"To kill the nightmares or to be them, Master?" she asked quietly as she walked checked her massive weapon, the harkonnen, that Walter had made for her, a little over four years ago that was now.

 _That would be telling,_ was the telepathic answer she received. A smile tugged at her lips and she sighed. That probably meant both.

"Do I get to know where we're going at least?" she wheedled slightly as she picked up the blood packet that had been left for her. She wasn't hungry just yet, but she knew she would be soon enough, and if she kept it on her person it might warm up a little bit. Cold blood wasn't as nice as it being warm.

_Some town near the border between England and Wales. See you at the heli-pad Police Girl._

Armed and ready, Seras strode purposefully through the halls to meet her Master.

  
  


_Radio blastin',  
All the way to the club,  
Gonna rock this town tonight._

Seras had on a pair of proper, ear-encompassing headphones as she rode in the Hellsing helicopter, the moon was just rising, looking large and yellow so close to the horizon. The headphones simultaneously blocked out the noise of the rotors and provided her with some music. Integra had been surprised by the discovery that Seras worked better with a beat pumping through her – the transport driver one evening had put the radio on for the journey, and Seras had been moving and bopping her head throughout the rest of the mission to a beat that no one else was aware of. That Seras had left the scene in record time and _humming_ , still swinging her hips and nodding her head to the music only she could hear, had given Integra all the incentive she needed to buy something as simple and common as an mp3 device and a pair of headphones.

Since Seras had been given the little music device, she'd also been better about drinking her blood, which confused Alucard as much as it pleased him. It still confused him, as he sat beside his fledgling in the helicopter, watching her nodding and occasionally lip syncing to whatever she was listening to. He'd tried reading her thoughts while she listened to her music, to try and understand what the importance of it was, but she seemed to stop thinking entirely when the music was on.

Maybe that was the key. Seras did have a bad habit of over-thinking things sometimes, like her morals and ethics and all the reasons she couldn't drink blood or kill anybody. Alucard was glad when she had finally gotten over so much of her pointless sentimentality.

  
  


_You're living in a man's world,  
They tell us._   
_But we ain't gonna buy it.  
The thing's they're tryin' to sell us now._

Seras was glad to retreat into the mindless, intoxicating beat of her music when she had gotten to the helicopter. All the men in the halls, every one of them leering at her breasts, waist, hips and legs.

In that order. Despite that they all knew what she was. Once they'd all done the full leer down her figure, they'd go back up to rest on their favourite part. Seras knew exactly which men preferred which aspect of her, and noticed that the few times they were confronted with Sir Integra their eyes lingered briefly on the same part of _her_ anatomy before they snapped to attention – it was never good to offend one's boss with ogling after all.

Or perhaps it was that Integra had gone out of her way to masculinise herself, apart from the hair, that the men under her didn't bother to let their eyes linger? Except for Walter, that was. Walter seemed to stare at Integra a lot, usually when her back was turned. He either liked her hair, which was possible, or her rear, which considering the way Integra's trousers fit around her posterior, was quite believable. Even as Walter's ungentlemanly staring was less so. Still, Seras supposed, Walter was still male after all.

For her part, Seras avoided encouraging the soldiers in any way. She'd been a virgin when she met Alucard for a reason, and that reason still stood. Mostly anyway. She felt no desire to give or take with any of these men. Friendship with Walter was one thing, but she genuinely was not compelled in the least to allow any of the men to touch her. But there was her snag, as much as she denied it even to herself. There was one very attractive male, who was quite simply, _not just some man._ Not like the others. There was no way Alucard could ever be mistaken for a regular man. Seras sometimes wondered if the only thing that kept Integra from allowing Alucard to follow through with his 'suggestions' was her upbringing – and that little crush she had on Walter.

_Cause we're the girls of_ _rock and roll  
(Oooo!)  
Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll  
Rock and roll roll roll roll roll roll roll_

He watched with pleasure as Seras, his sweet little Police Girl, tore through the ghouls. Sometimes smashing their faces, sometimes kicking their heads in, sometimes ripping out their throats or no longer beating hearts. All the while humming and nodding her head and swaying her hips. Her lovely, shapely hips. Not to mention her breasts, which swayed in a syncopated beat to the rest of her body.

It was like some macabre dance, one that she did just for him, as he was her main mission partner these days. Hellsing had grown rather well in the last two years, and now there were enough capable squads that Integra only sent a vampire with a squad if the information was too lacking for her to want to take chances on it. In the instances that Seras went with a squad, she led the way in, securing the perimeter and pinpointing the target with her superior senses, before falling back to cover the rest of the squad with her harkonnen.

Her dance was unlike those of his court, back when he had been a count. He was fairly sure that if he attended the court functions of this time, either the dances would be just as formal in a different way, or no one would dance at all. He had heard of clubs where humans danced, things called raves where they danced all night, usually intoxicated with something. That would probably be as close as normal humans would ever get to the dance that his Police Girl performed as she destroyed her opponents. Yes, not merely killed, but destroyed. It was almost intoxicating to watch.

_Curtain's up,  
And I'm ready to go,  
My guitar is in my hand._

Seras' dance was done, the ghouls all dispatched, now it was his turn. Alucard strode past his draculina towards the room where they could both sense the Freak vampire, bent over his last meal. It would be his last meal.

Enjoying the weight of the Jackal in his white-gloved hand, Alucard cocked his weapon before opening the door, a wicked grin on his face. He had enjoyed the show, but now it was time to see if this pathetic man-made vampire was going to be any fun. Considering the Freaks he had faced before, it was a fifty-fifty chance.

It was time for him to make the music. Perhaps if he did it just right, he would be able to make his Police Girl dance to it, in that wondrous little head-bobbing and hip-swaying way she did when she wasn't dancing the death into ghouls. Grinning in delight at the very idea, Alucard blasted the door out of his way, confronting the chipped Freak with a mad red eye shining with hopeful promise down the barrel of the Jackal.

_There's nothin' more  
_ _That I'd rather do,  
Than play in a rock and roll band._

Yes, this was wonderful. The fighting, the killing, the opponents that were worthy of his time. In the instances when the Freak was between himself and his Police Girl, he felt his sharp smile spreading just that bit wider, to see her appreciative gaze as she watched him fighting.

It was a different sort of thrill to when he had fought in the war, where he was removing those around him from existence with speed and very little of this personal touch. These one-on-one confrontations were fun, and could be drawn out, and he had the unmissable chance to dedicate his attention to one opponent, and the pleasure of knowing that his sweet little fledgling was now appreciating the way he fought.

Was anything better than the feel of adrenaline rushing through his veins as he carried out the orders of his master? Search and destroy, kill them all, let none escape. It was music to his ears.

_What we have is what we will believe in,  
Headin' for the top!  
Don't you know?  
We'll never stop believin' now!_

The fight over now, Alucard turned to consider his draculina. There were some stains on her uniform from the way the ghouls had splattered a bit at her hands, but she was still beautiful. How much of the beauty he saw came from his possessive feelings towards her, and how much was purely her, he could no longer clearly distinguish, but did it really matter?

"Seras Victoria," he said, holding out a hand for her to come to him.

"Master," she answered, slipping her hand into his. She found his presence intoxicating, a feeling she was about to learn was mutual.

"You were beautiful when you fought tonight," he complimented, holding her against himself. Their relationship had slowly begun to involve comfortable touch like this, but it had taken four years for him to fully embrace her as he was doing now, for no reason other than to embrace her. "I could watch you fight like that all night."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to watch _you_ fight, Master," Seras answered, smiling slightly and trying not to blush.

_Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,  
(You better believe it, yeah yeah yeah)  
We're the boys of rock and roll.  
Rock and roll._

Alucard threw back his head and laughed, deep and rich, his arm around Seras' waist tightening its hold slightly.

"There was a time when you would never have said that," he pointed out, leaning down to look directly into her blue eyes, taking in the playfulness they held, and just noticing something that made him pause, something that smouldered there. Something he hadn't seen before.

A quiet _beep_ sound interrupted his thoughts, and strange music began to wind its way out of the headphones Seras had still hanging around her neck. There was a deep bass that pulled, the rest of the instrumentals fairly tame, and a voice that sounded like a woman screaming for her lover as he brought her to her peak.

Seras blushed when Alucard rose an eyebrow at her.

"That's what you listen to?" he asked.

"Among other things," she answered, trying to brush it off and tame her blush, though the smouldering in her eyes was still there.

_We are the girls,  
We are the girls,  
We are the girls of rock and roll.  
We are the boys,  
We are the boys,  
We are the boys of rock and roll._

_Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,  
(Ohhh~)  
Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,  
Better be believin' that we are…  
Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll  
Rock and roll!_

Alucard smirked and was pleased to close half the distance between them. That Seras simultaneously crossed the other half, seemingly without knowing, pleased him even more. When their lips parted, Seras rocked back in surprise, blinking large blue eyes up at Alucard's likewise stunned visage.

Neither attempted to deny that they had liked it though, and shadows swept up their bodies as the two vampires took the final step toward realising the emotions they caused each other to evoke. When they appeared again in the helicopter that would return them to Hellsing, Integra did little more than raise an eyebrow at them – she had waited for the report at this safe distance throughout the mission. She instructed the pilot to take off, and considered the vampires as they kissed passionately, touching tentatively, now and then biting and drawing a little blood from the other.

"I'd say it's about time, but you've got all eternity, so I suppose getting a move on doesn't matter with them," she mumbled to herself as she watched them on the flight home, a tiny little smirk on her face. She had sort of seen this coming when Alucard had turned Seras, and once she'd gotten to know the draculina had approved thoroughly, and watched with only the smallest measure of impatience as they moved as slowly as a glacier towards this moment.

Integra's smirk grew slightly when she noticed that Seras' music was playing from the headphones around her neck. Of course, it had been the music.


End file.
